New Edit: Chapter 29: Swine and Dine
Chapter 29: Swine and Dine The eating and drinking, mostly the drinking, went on well into the early morning hours. As the guest of honor, I had to remain of course until the very last guest finally left, was carried away or slipped under the tables. It was always windy on Nilfeheim, now during the height of Shortsummer less than usual but a sudden surge of wind made me turn and I saw the enormous ship slowly climb into the sky! Even though I knew about Arti grav, our flyers used it, to see such an enormous object defy gravity and climb like an air bubble was something almost incomprehensible. I wondered why it climbed so slowly, and there was no sound associated with it. The Starblazer in the Virtu would always blast off riding on a plume of fire. I must have said my question aloud as Hogun who was finally sitting down and eating said. "The volume Eric! Do you feel this surging wind? It is caused by the ship. Can you imagine the volume of air something like this displaces? Even moving slowly it causes this strong surge. Now think what would happen if it leaps into space under full engines. The storms caused would destroy much of Halstaad Fjord and bury the rest under a flood wave of water." After over an hour it had shrunk to a small point and there was a flare of bright red light and the dot was gone. After long moments an enormous boom, just like I imagined Thor's hammer would sound, struck us. Hogun said. "Now she's under full ISAH thrust of the main engines and I imagine she be reaching the Transluminal threshold by now." "For a Neo Viking and a Tech hating Nilfeheim warrior, you know an awful lot about spaceships." A man I recognized to be Carl Lindgren said. He looked different now wearing a hooded leather vest that hid his bald head and cast a shadow over his evil looking face. "Since you spend more time in the Brig than anywhere else, I am sure you would not know shit!" was Hogun's strange answer. School had been canceled because our teacher was one of the few off-worlders who had stayed till the end. I was certain he was just as drunk and hung over as the rest. Not so Uncle Hogun. As the sun came up he and me and four of his helpers I knew only by their first names Jan, Class, Hein and Pit were left with quite a mess. First we loaded the sleeping guests in flyers and they were brought either home or to guest houses around town. Then we gathered empty mugs and tankards, picked up plates and knifes, put tables and benches away. Extinguished the still burning grill fires and gathered trash. I knew he had emptied more than a few tankards; but my Uncle appeared as fresh and good spirited as always. He never ceased to amaze me with his enormous strength as he carried two of the heavy stone wood tables, each one on a shoulder, to his cargo flyer. His helpers were not small or weak by any standard and two of them struggled with the weight of one of the tables. I was barely able to lift one of the benches and I said. "One day I want to be as strong as you!" He bellowed laughter and set down the tables on the flyers bed and said. "I guess I am strong, but strength means little without control. Do you remember that off-worlder, that Starship Captain?" "Of course Uncle, he is what I want to be!" "Don't let your father hear that. Despite the fact he despises you, he now expects you to marry that pretty Sif of yours." "You are not against me leaving Nilfeheim and become a Starship Captain?" "No Eric. I have nothing against it. I think every man should find his own destiny, be it on a planet or out there in space." "That is what Grandfather said, too." He turned to get more tables. "Don't just stand there and listen to my stories. We can talk while we work. There are still lots of tankards to wash and then we got to sweep the whole place and gather and burn the garbage." Dutifully I followed him, eager to hear more. He did mention the star ship captain. "What about the off-worlder, Uncle Hogun?" "I would not dare to go against him. I am probably three times as strong as he is, and yet he could kill me with his bare hands, not losing a drop of sweat, and I arrive in Valhalla totally surprised and unable to say how it happened." "I seen you fight five men at once, trained warriors and you cleaned house." "Because as much as we Norse pride ourselves of our strength and fighting skills, we are just brawlers. These Space Fleet Officers are trained in the Academy with the combined knowledge and techniques of a thousand cultures. There aren't any Non Humanoids on Nilfeheim, but the Union has many non humanoid species, as it became quite obvious yesterday. Some of them like the Petharian are many times stronger as the strongest human being ever could be. The Shiss are just as fierce and those men are trained to take on such aliens, and if it has to be, in unarmed combat. Even more dangerous and deadly are the Space Marines, a single one of them could go against twenty Neo Vikings and each one armed to the teeth and that marine naked and bare handed, one hand tied to the back. Still the Vikings would all be dead in less than five minutes. I am not over exaggerating either!" I had seen Virtu Images of the Nul-Nul, Pertharians and the Shiss and many others, but I still was highly skeptical. "Even armed with swords and axes?" "I told you, strength is rarely a deciding factor in a real fight, even here on Nilfeheim. It is skill and technique. What good is the best and sharpest axe in the hands of a man who never wielded one? You bested that Stoner kid with skill. He was stronger than you. You killed the Tyranno's; how much stronger are they compared to you?" What he said made sense but I didn't like to be reminded of Ardalf, his face was never far from my inner eyes. I gathered plates placed them in the wheel barrow. "Even under water? In fight school, Gunter Eikson offered to train me and he says no one could beat a Neo Viking under water in a fight." He stopped and wiped his hands on his apron. "Gunter is training you. That is indeed something special. He teaches a very old and almost secretive style of underwater fighting. He and his Clan are very protective about it." He rubbed his chin. "Well he could be right of course. I mean no matter how good an off-worlder is, he would have to come up for air. We don't, we have gills." Then he grabbed the handlebars of the full wheelbarrow. "It would be interesting to find out if the Ult have some kind of underwater fighting. As you may know they evolved from a fish creature and are as we amphibious, but it was Mother Nature that has adapted their bodies to the Water through millennia of evolution and not some Genetic tailors as an added afterthought. I bet an Ult could give Gunter a lesson or two." I grabbed a basket of mugs and it was heavier than I thought. I barely managed to lift it off the ground and staggered with my load behind him. "It is a good trait for a Norse to be more stubborn than a heavy load, but it is actually quite stupid if you think of it..." He said, taking the basket and putting it on top of the load of dishes. "A guy less strong than me, but smarter invented the wheel and soon someone added a box and long handlebars to that wheel that act as a lever and a weak man can move a load with ease in his wheelbarrow, even a very strong man could not without one." He grinned. "It is always about technique, but you are right, especially here on Nilfeheim it does not hurt to have arms like these." With these words he lifted the loaded wheel barrow off the ground and onto the bed of the now fully loaded flier. "Do you think I could be as strong as you one day?" "Well there are plenty of genetic options, syntho muscle implants and other cybernetic enhancements to guarantee you could be stronger, much stronger than me, but honestly I doubt you will become as big as I am. You have too much from your mother's clan and they do not grow as massive as the Olafsons, but look at their history. They have been the smarter ones. I would not so much think about how strong and big you can become, but instead how good you can be with what you have. There is always someone stronger than you so it is better to use your brain than your brawn." We had worked for most of the day but finally the last dish had been washed and put away. Uncle Hogun untied his apron. "Well I must say you certainly earned your keep today. That was quite some work you put in." I shrugged. "It was something to do and it kept me away from the Burg." "Well sit down and I fry us a Blue Finner or two and you can have all the Sparkle Fizz you can drink." I loved Sparkle Fizz Soda and of course it was forbidden in the Burg as "off-worlder Garbage". Uncle Hogun was not as strict and usually allowed one can a day. He placed an ice cold one right before me and disappeared into the kitchen. The guest room of the Inn was deserted. It was Monday and most men were either out fishing or working and on this Monday many were still sleeping. Since it was a Monday, no miners from our neighbor planet, Balder, would be here either. Occasionally miners and workers from the neighbor planet would come over the weekend, mostly to drink and eat. They weren't really considered off-worlders, since they were Neo Vikings with no families or otherwise not as traditional as most of the rest. Of course the locals looked down on them, but the mining company even had an office in town as it was owned by Grandfather. That thought stung me and I corrected myself, used to be owned by Grandfather. After a week of mourning the Elders would arrive at the Burg and collect my Grandfather's shield and a symbolic flag. Then they would take it to the caves and deposit it in a stone alcove and seal it with bricks. Grandfather’s signet ring used as a signature seal on official clan business documents would be smashed with a hammer and thrown in the ocean. Uncle Hogun came out of the kitchen but not wearing his apron. He looked me over and said. "Go wash your face, you got a purple Soda beard and that won't do for what you are going to do next." "What exactly am I going to do Uncle Hogun?" "There is no school today and you always work around here, so I decided to put out you on the payroll." He put a Credit Strip on the table. "This is yours. I need to go to the Exchange and to the bank for some business and I thought you might enjoy an afternoon downtown." I actually had never been to the actual downtown area of our Capitol City. I knew Halstaad Fjord had almost 500,000 inhabitants now and was, according to Uncle Hogun, growing in leaps and bounds. The Inn was located with several other inns and businesses that sold nets, harpoons and other fishing and boat gear at what we called the Harbor Row. The houses all in a row and before a wide cobblestone area, officially called Oslo Plaza (Uncle Hogun lived at 15 Oslo Plaza, Harbors Row, Planet Nilfeheim) that would be under many feet of snow during Longnight. All businesses downtown, so I heard, were connected with tunnels that would be opened during that time. The Plaza was about 60 meters wide and ended at the harbor’s walls. Hogun's Inn faced the east coast of the island and if you stepped out and looked down south you could see the large building of the Planetary Exchange. There most locals would sell their wares and products in exchange for Union Credits or products of other planets. Next to the exchange and closer to Hogun's Inn were the docks and repair facilities for fishing boats and subs. At Silver Falcon Inc., you could have your boats repaired, buy spare parts or even purchase new ones. Then came the boat berths, at night they would hold many fishing boats, but they were all gone before the first daylight and would return after the last sun ray. They would fix skids to their boats in long night and slide over the frozen oceans to either fish at open spots or hunt for Snappers and Nubhirs. But like Tyranno Hunting there were less wild fish now and more of them tended to fish and Nubhir farms. This provided them with steady and consistent catches and quality. Only Snappers didn't really do well in farms, but I knew that some managed to get them semi-domesticated in herds and used the word ranch rather than farm. The wildest and most rugged men were the Snapper Herders, so I heard. From Uncle Hogun's Inn, you could look clear across Oslo Plaza; you had a great view over the Sea Harbor and the ocean all the way to the horizon. If you kept following the shore line to the north for about three clicks and then turned inland you could walk to the roundhouse and Mount Asgard. Right behind the Inn was a ridge of piled up rocks and sand that ran more or less uninterrupted all along the island’s north south axis, called the Sea Wall and was supposed to protect the City from floods, but since Nilfeheim had no moons and no tides, there were no floods. The first settlers believed that when all the ice melted the seawater would rise. None of them seemed to think about the density of ice and that it would of course not raise the sea levels one bit. Siegfried Lane, a street a few houses down, crossed the hills and you would first arrive at Outskirts that was a residential area after that Siegfried lane would widen and meet with Odin's Path and that was downtown where all the businesses were. I knew you would turn on Odin’s Path, follow it south and it ended right at Halstaad Port. Not the sea port but our own Class D Spaceport, frequented once a week by Space Bus and twice a week the post ship would come. Of course freighters would also land there but they did not follow any schedule I knew about. Not that I ever been to the space port before. The school shuttle would come from the east as School Rock was more or less right before Hogun's inn if you could see 322 km out to sea. Dietmar always dropped me right by the Inn. I was actually a bit excited to actually see downtown. It took us only a few moments to get there and we landed before a stone and glass building. This and the other buildings around Aesir Park looked like a mix of old burg buildings that had been modernized with large windows and metal façades. I knew from Yngve that there were shops and stores where you could buy food and clothing and ready-made meals. There was a Swine and Dine; I could see the mechanical cartoon pig waving. I wondered what they served. I felt like a visitor to another planet already and yet the Burg was not that far away and Uncle Hogun's Inn I could reach walking in an hour or so. Hogun pointed to the rock and glass building, "I am in the bank and then off to the Exchange. When you had enough, take a Taxi flier or walk along Siegfried Lane. Just don't stay out too long and don't start any fights if you can." I promised and went straight to Arthur's Swine and Dine. Below the robotic swine that greeted me with a laugh, I entered. I seen these places in a few Virtus but I never actually been in one. Everything was sparkling clean and made of Chrome and red and white materials. Behind the counter stood a being that looked exactly like the mascot on the roof. It had a rosy face and due to my uploaded knowledge I knew it was supposed to be a Terran pig. The being wore blue coveralls and a red and white checkered shirt. I was not sure if it was a robot or if it was a non human alien that looked that way. "Welcome to Arthur's Swine and Dine what would you like to order?" The being said and I shrugged. "I never have been here, what do you have?" The pig pointed at a lit board."These are our menu choices. You also can order from the tables and booths. There is a touch display and you can access a menu choice wizard with explanation, but I recommend our most popular item, A Triple BBQ Rib with fries and a Coke, or the Nilfeheim Special: Six pieces of deep fried flicker fish filets, our signature dip and fries. Also comes with a soft drink." "Let me have the Triple thing. How much is it?" "For you it's free! You saved my life!" "I did what?" The pig operated a machine behind him and arranged the appearing items on a tablet. "I have my break in a couple minutes and join you." After I had carried my meal to one of the tables, the restaurant was quite busy but I saw no one I knew and all present were Bondi, Freemen or Low Men and no one wore the colors of Clans I knew. The pig being approached my table, sat across me and removed the head, which turned out to be a mask. To my utter surprise it was Annar. "I never thought I would see you at Arthur's!" I chewed and said. "These Rib things are delicious!" Then I added, "Things have changed a little for me lately." "So I have heard. You are more often in the news than anyone else. I am sorry to hear what happened to your Grandfather. My Uncle said he was the greatest man that ever lived and he is trying now to become the next Representative of Nilfeheim at Pluribus." "So you are working here?" "Yes, I started here at summer break, after Sigvard defeated me and I had to move to my uncle who lives on a Rock close to the west side of Bifrost. Only 10 minutes with my flier." "You got your own flier?" Annar leaned forward."Eric, losing to Sigvard was the best thing that ever happened to me. My father made Gunnar his heir and sent me to my uncle. He opened my eyes to the real world. My uncle is the third brother of my father of the Peerson clan. He had no desire to go to Hasvik and become a Keeper or work under the constant thumb of my Old Man. Well long story, he was allowed to open his own business and gather enough money to buy himself a small rock. So he started his own new clan." I had finished the rib burger and the fries and worked on the large Coke. "Yeah I know how it is, the sad part I be glad to be the second or third born." Annar nodded. "You sure caught the short end of the stick with your father." He made a gesture towards the counter and then pointed at his strange uniform. "It used to be just a summer job, but they pay well and have great benefits. I have money in my pocket and made enough in only three month to buy me an old flier. Granted it isn't much. Just a Mini Saab, but it's in good condition and it gives me great freedom to go where I want. I even went to Isen Landsby, all the way to the South Pole, to watch the Snapper Rounding and I met a nice girl there too. Since I am a twin Eric, I would have to fight my own brother for the rights of the first born when I turn sixteen. The best thing ever happened to me when I lost to Sigvard." "Sure sounds like it. Especially since he didn't kill you." Annar pointed at my Coke. "Care for another one? There are free refills anyway. Or would you care for a shake. We got good malts and shakes." "Sure not that I know what that is." He touched a few symbols on the table surface and smiled. "Trust me, there is nothing on Nilfeheim that compares to a Swine and Dine Vanilla Shake with strawberry swirls." Then his face became more serious. "Sigvard was content to be declared the victor after I dropped my spear accidentally, because he didn't want to face Gunnar who promised him a challenge if he killed me. Besides no one is as tough as you! I saw the fight when you sliced that Steiner Boy. I am glad now I never made you challenge me." "I am not tough; I didn't really want to kill Ardalf. It just sort of happened. I am not proud of it at all." Another pig, from the form underneath the costume, it was a female, came and placed large cup with straw before me and said. "Enjoy!" and left. "What's with the costumes? Was that not a girl?" There is nothing in the Old Traditions that prohibits a girl from a Bondi or Low Men family to work. I guess the Elders back then did not anticipate Arthur's or any of the other companies to come here. The Town Folks are still traditional and all but not as religious and strict as you Old Claners. He tugged at his costume, "You get used to it and actually it is tradition if you will. Arthur's Swine and Dines are around for a thousand years now and this is how Arthur Swine dressed as he opened his first restaurant on Venus. And the masks are a good thing especially here, and allow girls to work not being harassed by traditionalists." "Yeah I begin to learn that there is much more to my own Home world than I thought I knew." "I discovered the same thing, Eric. I am going to the Swine and Dine University after graduation; they offered me a restaurant manager position and taking over our store in Isen. If I stick with it, I can become regional manager or even Sector manager. You can go far in this company. I am Assistant Store manager already." He showed me his credit Strip. "Getting almost 3000 Credits every month is not too bad to start out with!" The shake was creamy and sweet and ice cold and I did like it and I smiled. "Well I doubt there are such career possibilities at Hogun's Inn, but he pays me now too, for helping. It is the first time I got money of my own." Just then two teens walked in, not from my school, but from the looks and their clothing Clan sons. Annar put his mask back on and said."That is the reason I like the uniform!" They looked around and immediately came over. One of them glanced at Annar. "Hey off world swine. Get us two fish platters and Cokes and make it quick, Servant scum!" "You may place your orders at the counter or at tables." "I didn't ask you to speak or give me instructions, off-world Slave. I asked you to serve. Now do as I said or I cut myself some ribs out of you!" I said. "It does not become a Warrior’s honor to harass and insult unarmed freeman. To our traditions this is their house and you are guests. Your clan association means little in a freeman's house. Ill mannered behavior like this besmirches the honor of all warriors." The larger one of them dropped his hand on his skinner knife and said, "I have not asked to be tutored in manners. Now draw whatever laughable weapon you carry and face me so I may cut that sharp tongue of yours with something sharper." I stood and put my hand on Mjörden. "Then I suggest we go outside and I answer your challenge. You insulted the sword of my Grandfather as laughable and this I will not let pass unpunished!" The boy became pale and the other said. "It is Eric of the Olafsons. Christian my brother has spoken in haste and without thinking! He did not mean to insult your sword or you!" "It seems a common theme among the sons of Clan leaders to speak before thinking." And I silently included myself, promising Uncle Hogun not to get into a fight. A grown Warrior wearing the colors red and white came from the back of the restaurant and he too carried a sword. "This restaurant operates under the protection of the Peerson Clan with the blessings of the Circle. I hear you two harassed a staff member and a guest." "We were only joking. Nothing serious. We come here all the time. Please don't tell our father we came here." The Adult said to me. "Should you been challenged, then take it outside please. We don't allow any fighting in here." "I was just suggesting that, Sir." The one who had insulted me and his brother identified as Christian was actually near tears! "I don't want to fight you Eric Olafson. I saw you fight and I am not good at sword fighting." "I don't mind to pick another weapon. Knifes, Axes, Spears, Clubs. You are the challenger but I will allow you the choice of weapon. So what will it be? Let us be quick, I like to kill my opponents before dinner." I was cruel on purpose. I hated their arrogant swagger from before. I was almost certain he would back out. "So first you and then your brother? Do you want to call your father first?" He now barely contained his tears and said with a trembling voice. "If father learns we came to this off world restaurant without his permission, he will punish us badly!" His brother hit him. "You Snapper Skull! Eric is about to kill us and you are afraid of the trashing." To me he said, "Can we not atone and appease you? We do not want to challenge you!" "Then conduct yourself from now on with honor. That means you treat those beneath your rank with respect and protect the weak and less fortunate. Not insult them and hide behind title and status. And do not insult and challenge anyone before you really know who you challenge. Now if you apologize to the restaurant staff, order and pay for your food. I will consider myself appeased. Do I ever hear you do that again, I shall descend upon your burg and will challenge you and only leave satisfied if Mördaren drank the blood of those insulting it!" The two apologized and sat down at a distant table meekly and obviously relieved. The strong man that was the Restaurant’s guard also seemed pleased and said, "You do live up to your reputation, I must say." I left the place. I had a reputation. Would I even be able to go downtown without trouble following me? A disguise like Annar's didn't sound so bad after all. I slowly walked along the store fronts and soon my brooding thoughts went into the background as I stared into the windows and saw all the things they sold. Packed food, Tyranno Steaks packed in plastic trays, skinned and deboned. Leif Ericson and his followers left Earth to escape this and now it could be found right here. I remembered the words of my grandfather and those of the Ancient One and it became clear to me that Nilfeheim was changing and its famous isolation was no longer as absolute as I believed it was or as the Elders hoped it remained. After I went past the windows of the Edeka Food Mart, I was stopped in my tracks. There in the window of the town community building was a poster and it read. "Union Armed Forces recruitment event today!" The poster showed a Battle ship and a Union Officer standing before it, next to him a Union Marine and a Union Med Tech. The figures changed their faces as the visual sensor picked me up and I could see myself wearing these uniforms and flashing words read. "Imagine this to be you!" I went in. The Community hall was deserted except for a man in Union Fleet Uniform sitting behind a desk flanked by Union Flags and several visual displays stands showing Fleet and Marine equipment. A full size Quasimodo Battle Suit was there as well as a display case with a modern Battle gun. My heart pounded and my throat went dry as I watched a Virtu Holo showing a Battle ship group engaging a Nul Fleet. At first it focused on fighter pilots in their amazing Wolfcraft Space superiority fighters and then showed Gun crews operating the bomb conveyors for translocator cannons. It showed Battle robots and Marines boarding an enemy ship and fighting. It was all incredibly awesome but as the show changed and focused on the bridge of a battle ship and the man sitting in the middle on a raised chair. Calm and relaxed giving orders to an efficiently working bridge crew, it was what I really wanted to see. I went to the desk and said. "Where do I sign to become a Starship Captain?" The man in the black uniform had gray hair; he smiled at me and said, "Roast me a Nul. I didn't think anyone would show." He got up and pointed at the Virtu Display. "There is no form you can sign to become a Starship Captain. You can however sign up to be tested at the Academy and if they accept you and you make it through the four years of Cadet and Midshipman training, you will be an Officer. If you then serve with distinction for many years, and if Fleet Command thinks you are indeed the best of the best, they might send you to Command School and then you will serve as a Senior Officer, at Ops and then as XO. After all this and you are very lucky and very good they will call you to Annapolis and a panel of Captains and Admirals will roast you. Should they find you have what it takes then they will offer you a commission and a ship to command." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Of all careers the Union Fleet offers, you picked the single most difficult one. There is no other job, no other position in the entire Universe as demanding and special." He then pointed at the Captain in the Holo. "I do not want to discourage you. To the contrary, we need Commanders and the Union Navy has many ships and each of them has a Captain. So it can be done." I was never clearer or more certain about anything. "Sir I don't care how long it will take, what I have to do or endure to get there, but by Odin I will do whatever it takes to one day sit in that chair!" The Officer took half a step back. "You know I am doing this recruiting tour for a few years now and been to all sorts of planets, but I must say you are one determined young man. You are a bit young to make the final decision, but I will put you in the pre-enrollment program. You will get some training and information material and I set you up so you can access the Pre-Enrollment Info Site on GalNet. You have the choice to opt out at any time and your records will be sponged, but if you stick with it I can guarantee you a Space Bus ticket to the Academy and the Screening Process." "Sign me up then, Sir!" "Let me make it clear to you. There is no guarantee from me that they accept you. The decision is made when you are in the Pretesting phase at the Academy. Should you not be accepted, you can sign up to the Enlisted program; the benefits and career paths for an Enlisted are just as rewarding and there is always the chance for a field promotion. Or you can try with the Marines. Their requirements are different altogether. I somehow doubt I could interest you in a Military Med Career." "No Sir. I doubt it would be for me. I am sure the Marines are a great choice but..." "They don't offer ship commands." He finished for me. "Now sit down son so I can take your information and scan you." An hour later I left the building. In my hand I held a PDD stick with brochures and Information material and all the jobs and careers the Fleet offered. I also had a sticker on my sleeve with the Union Flag and the Fleet Insignia, below it read. "Academy Pre-Enlistment Trainee" To the last fiber of my very being it felt right and I knew I made an important, perhaps the most important step in my life and still there was not the smallest doubt. Now I knew for sure I would leave Nilfeheim in a few years and then all traditions, my father, the Clans and everything else could go to Hel's deepest pits and I would not care. I walked back to the Inn. Uncle Hogun was already back and there were a few guests, but he said as I approached the counter. "Found anything you like downtown?" "Yes, they had a recruiter there from the Fleet today!" Uncle Hogun leaned forward, his huge arms on the bar. "Now that you mention it, I think I heard something about that." "That is why you took me to town today, wasn't it?" "You better get your behind in the back yard. No need to skip training just because you have a fancy off-worlder badge on your sleeve." Category:FInal Edits